Star Fox: Happy Valentine's Day
by XxSanitariumxX
Summary: Life as a mercenary is hard, and finding love is even harder. Buy when the stars align and everything goes right, it need not have to. A collaboration with Juiceps (Heyren) based off his artwork.
1. Chapter 1

The life of a space fairing mercenary did not allow for a life of luxury. Jobs came and went like seconds on the clock. One moment you're escorting impossibly rare materials through pirate infested space, the next you're in a shoot out in some backwater station over a debt you didn't know you accrued. For the legendary Star Fox team, life was hardly any easier than the common thug's. Hell, it was actually worse in almost every way.

It had been months since the blue vixen last achieved a full night's rest. If she wasn't in the training sims she was in a real life-or-death dogfight, if she wasn't at the shooting range, she was in a bloody firefight. It was hellish work with twelve-hour working days was an easy day and left a body near collapse when it was over. Yet there was no other life she would rather have. To give up on this would leave her hollow and without a purpose. Abandoning this life she had chosen and depriving herself of the man that made it all possible was utterly unthinkable to the vixen.

_He_ alone made it all worth it. All those lost hours of sleep, laser burns, near misses and close calls hardly mattered when she could be close to him for even moment. To bask in the aura of his mind with her telepathy, to catch his scent in passing, and feel the brush of his touch. Yet as heavenly as it was to have his hands tracing her form into a proper firing stance or guiding her through a maintenance evolution on her Arwing, it was just as maddening. She wanted _more_. She wanted _him_. Gun-for-hire or not, she was still a woman with needs that were unquenchable by mere silicone toys or one's own paw. Many a night she languished in bed with a burning need that refused to be put out no matter how many batteries she drained. Knowing that he was so close and yet unreachable was maddening.

But not today.

Today was a day that all mercenaries lived (and died) for. A day not of drills, fighting, flying, killing, fixing, or just waiting around. Today was a day of down time, and Krystal could think of no better way than to spend it with her beloved Captain.

By some unexplainable shift of the universe or perhaps just dumb luck, she and the Captain had found themselves with exactly twenty-four hours of downtime. Perhaps he knew this would be the case and why he invited her along to the negotiation tables planet-side, or maybe they were just lucky enough to have negotiated well above asking price and moving such a sum of credits would require twenty-four hours to process. Having been spurned by clients before, there was no way they would head back to base and ready-up for their latest mission. Either way, the blue vixen felt blessed to have found herself alone with the man she admired most on a tropical island paradise.

Once the proceedings had wrapped up, they decided to celebrate such a large and easy paycheck with a day out. Lunch on the beach, a trip to the mall, a swim in the beautiful ocean, a dinner under the stars with music and candles, and to top it all off, dancing until the bars were all closed. It wasn't a date by any measure, it was just two co-workers sharing a well-earned moment of respite together. So what if she couldn't take her eyes off his wonderous body at the beach, so what if she played a little footsie with him under the dinner table, so what if she let his hands wander so far down her back during a slow dance? So what if they were sharing a room with only one bed? It was strictly platonic. Nothing would come of it-

The moment the door to their hotel room, the foxes pounced. Hands reached, grabbed and groped in a mad flurry of passion. Their lips were locked together while their tongues furiously lapped at one another. Krystal took the initiative and slammed the man against the nearest wall, her waist grinding into his while she desperately tore at the buttons of his dress shirt. Such a delicate task proved too frivolous after the second button and so she grabbed either side and tore it open; buttons flying off in every direction.

The man growled into the kiss but not at the loss of his shirt. He forced his hip back into hers, his member already rock-hard and throbbing in its fabric bonds. His hands reached for the hem of Krystal's dress, pulled it up until the supple flesh beneath was exposed, and took hold of the ass he'd lusted for since he'd rescued it on Sauria. Finally feeling it in the flesh for the first time after all these months of stolen glances and wishful fantasies was orgasmic. He moaned into the kiss they were sharing and gave her a smart spank.

The sting of her flesh awoke something within the vixen. Something far more primal than anything she knew existed within her. Whatever it was, it had the rest of the man's clothes off in mere moments with her new dress strewn unceremoniously over them. She didn't even take a moment to marvel at the man's beautiful naked form, she just acted. Throwing him down on the bed, she crawled on top of him like a mighty huntress claiming her prize. Taking his massive cock in hand and readying to spear herself upon it, the man gave her a look that turned her insides to butterflies. That face, that gorgeous, handsome face that could make her sopping wet with just a look. The exact same look he was giving her right now. That smug, cocky face that necessitated a swift humbling.

Krystal dropped his pulsing flesh and crept further up his body, pinning his arms with her legs and weight and lining up her aching lips with that handsome face. Yet even from under her and her power, that his cocky grin did waver. His neck craned and with one slow swipe of his tongue nearly electrocuted the vixen. Her ocean blue fur was standing on end and her tail was wagging fast enough to ruffle the curtains across the room. Again, he raked her with his warm, wet tongue and again she nearly collapsed. Her head fell back and she whined like a bitch in heat.

The man licked his chops for a moment, savoring the taste of his vixen while giving her a moment to recuperate. When Krystal looked down as if to ask why he stopped, he doubled down his smarmy gaze with the cocking of an eyebrow before attacking her with reckless abandon. From just the tongue lashing alone, the vixen's legs started to go numb. Oh, gods and goddesses how she _craved_ this, how she _needed_ this. Not a toy in her collection could compare to the raw feeling of flesh on flesh; the warm wetness of his tongue subjugating her most sacred area. One moment it was boxing her clit to near orgasm, the next it was lapping greedily into her folds for the freshest nectar. Her hips hadn't had enough on the dance floor and were now rocking on the face of her handsome Captain.

"Oh, Fox! OH, FOX!" she screamed, loud enough to alert half the hotel what was going on in room two-six-four. "I've wanted this for so long!" The man didn't dare stop to answer her with his words. All he did in response was clasp both hands on those snow-white cheeks and savor every inch with his kneading paws and lick harder. "You're amazing. You're so strong and so wonderful to me. I owe you so much, I can never repay your kindness… oh gods and goddesses! That tongue!"

Her thighs began to quiver then shake. The tod murred to himself and took hold of either leg right on her tattoos. It wasn't just the vixen who needed this. It had been so long since he'd had any time to himself, much less sexual gratification; self or otherwise. He hadn't let his hopes up for anything to come of this little holiday, yet here he was, muzzle buried deep in Krystal's most intimate area about to make her cum on his face.

A gamble that paid off in more than he could have ever dreamed.

Suddenly, the vixen's body locked up and her eyes grew wide as she stared into his emerald jewels. "F-Fox! I-I-I-I'm-" she managed to say before the man finished her off.

With his lips he created a circle around her clit and sucked down; his tongue treating it like a punching bag. She lasted another moment or two before succumbing to her Captain's skills. The sudden overcharge of pleasure nearly shattered her mind. After so many long and lonely nights, she was finally sharing herself with the man of her dreams. With one final scream that woke the rest of the hotel, Krystal's womanhood convulsed and overloaded her body and mind with a level of sheer ecstasy she had never felt before. All other instances of pleasure, joy, and satisfaction were felt numb in comparison. Wave after wave crashed into her, each even stronger as the last. Her heart was beating so hard and so fast she thought she might die, but what could heaven possibly have to match this feeling?

The waves gave way to gentle aftershocks and Fox's tongue was no longer as delightful. Now every swipe of his tongue brought with it a raw ache and she had to physically hold his head at bay.

Fox smiled again as he looked up at the vixen who looked rather drunk despite only having one glass of wine at dinner. Her left hand was fiddling with her shoulder long hair as she floated down off her cloud. Her right ear seemed to have something on it as it wouldn't stop flicking. No words were said but guttural canine growls and moans of euphoria. All the while Fox merely marveled at his accomplishment. For so long he wished only to bring the vixen such happiness and more. A small part of him dreaded this was only a one-time thing, that this was just two co-workers letting off some steam. But another part of him remained hopeful that maybe this was just the start of something beautiful.

When Krystal came around, she looked a little dazed. She clambered off of him and stepped off the bed. Her legs threatened to buckle under her own weight and shook like a newborn calf. Fox started to sit up but found a hand on his chest anchoring him to the bed.

"Don't move," grumbled the vixen before heading over to the small kitchenette where all their bags from the mall sat in wait on the counter.

She hardly had to tell him to do so, as the sight of her naked body in motion had him slack jawed and without much cognitive thought than to watch the bouncing. Krystal rummaged through a few of the bags before finding what she was looking for; a simple bottle of massage oil. Before Fox could ask what it was for, the vixen opened it and poured a generous helping all over her breasts.

Once more she stalked towards him but she did not move in for the kill. Her hands rubbed the oil in, matting the white fur in places but in no way diminishing their magnificence. The man had no idea what was about to transpire until his cock became sandwiched between her oily breasts. Even with his imposing size, her breasts were large enough to swallow him up to the very tip. A murr escaped the vixen and she gave his cock a squeeze.

"I've caught you staring one to many times to let you get away with it," said Krystal, giving the tip of his cock a flirty kiss. "I want you to cum all over them, then you're going to fuck me until I can't walk."

Fox couldn't believe his eyes or his ears for that matter. Hearing her say such vulgar things while not even the Krystal in his dreams would say caused his cock to surge and adorn a tiny pearl or pre. Krystal grinned at the sight of such a tasty treat and brought him into a whole new world of pleasure. Fox's back arched and his cackles rose while she suckled and savored his manly taste, all the while she worked his shaft with her slick breasts.

Perhaps it was the sudden realization that he was intimately involved with the most beautiful vixen in all the Lylat, or maybe it was the months long dry spell where he often hadn't the time or energy to paw himself off. But within a few minutes, Fox was pumping his hips into the vixen's bosom. Krystal merely sat there, holding her breasts together and mouth open for his swelling member. He worked her chest like a mad dog, unable to resist his base urges as he neared his release.

"Come on, Foxy. I've waited too long for this. I want it all," said Krystal, holding her mouth open in wait of her Captain's release.

A small chirp from Fox's communicator caught the vixen's attention for just a moment. Her eyes flicked over to see a cartoon heart being projected from the holo-lens.

The vixen couldn't help but grin, "Happy Valentine's-" she managed before hot rope after rope wet her face, mouth, and breasts. Fox groaned as his loins lightened and his cock swelled with every shot. Krystal's face was dripping with his seed before he finally started to slow and puddle on her breasts. When the next shot barely became airborne and merely fell down his heavy length, Krystal took him back into her mouth and nursed out the last few drops. Savoring the taste of his essence before swallowing, Krystal marveled at the feeling of the warm wetness all over her face, neck, and chest while watching the man's body flex and relax in the afterglow of his long-neglected release.

"Don't get too comfortable," she murred and licked up a fresh sample off her muzzle. "You're mine for the next twelve hours."

Fox's hadn't the strength to resist as Krystal mounted the orange tod. Carefully lining up his member up with her lips, Krystal took him all the way to the hilt in one fell swoop. The man moaned as the vixen attempted to gore herself on his manhood. He was so sensitive that the tightness of the vixen's depths felt like a vice. He whined and howled with a mixture of ache and pleasure, all the while she rode him for all his worth. Within moments the blood returned to its battle station and the man's hips moved to meet the vixen's.

"That's the spirit, love," said the vixen and looked at the clock by the bed. "Only eleven hours and fifty-five minutes to go."


	2. Chapter 2

**_Part 2 of the collaboration between me and Juiceps (heyren). I would link his pictures but links get shredded here. You can find the NSFW pieces on his FurAffinity account._**

The bright ocean sands stretched on and on. Waves gently lapped at the shore, wetting the two foxes' feet as they walked hand-in-hand. Hardly a word was shared between them as they savored what little time they had left together. In just a few hours, they would be removed from this tropical island paradise and back space-side. Back to the nipping cold, the eerie silence, and endless void broken only by the myriad of distant stars. As dower a prospect as it was, it was comforting in a way. The lifeless vacuum of space had become familiar to them and though the bright sky, warm waters, soft sands, and salty air were wonderful, it wasn't home.

Home was back on the _Great Fox_. The spartan living conditions, the confined cockpit of their Arwings, the rush of adrenaline as they were overcome by the heat of battle! That was home. Neither of them could live here in this paradise. They craved the excitement and the danger, the dizzying highs and the nail-biting lows. They lived more in a day as mercenaries than any of the tourists that sought a respite from the "horrors" of normal life.

Nevertheless, it wasn't like they were in a rush to get back. Neither the beautiful blue vixen or the handsome red tod could remember having so much time to kill. In less than twenty-four hours alone, the two foxes cut through almost two years' worth of agonizing tension. Flirty looks at breakfast, playful comments during a heated dogfight, hungry stares as they passed in the halls, and so many lonesome nights had nearly worn the foxes to pieces. There was always a distraction back home; conflicting schedules, a never shrinking workload, sudden ambushes, and general ineptitude born of blood curdling fear of rejection. Anything and everything possible seemed to have conspired to keep them apart, from expressing just how deeply they cared for and loved one another. Now that their task was done and they were but an hour or two away from heading back to their hellish lives, it was with great melancholy they hadn't even but one more day to share together.

Yet it wasn't like they weren't returning empty handed.

Fox gave his vixen's hand a squeeze and she responded in kind. He looked at her, jade-green eyes dazzling in the early morning sunlight, and he smiled. Though she was standing there right next to him, holding his hand and looking back at him with her cerulean gems, Fox could hardly believe it. How could he be so lucky as to have her love? He would never forget this morning when he woke up tired, sore, and sweaty with the most beautiful creature in all of Lylat snuggled up to him, holding him lovingly as she slept with her head on his broad shoulder.

Love radiated from his mind and he needn't have to say anything for the vixen to know. Her heart melted at the feel of his love and she let it flood into her mind and senses. It was such a pure thing; his love. How long she craved to feel it and to have him yet be denied at every conceivable turn. He was right there all this time. All she had to do was reach out and take him, make the tod her mate and love! But finally, after all this time, they had enough waiting around for the other to make the first move. In one moment, they did what came naturally and acted on instinct.

"I…" the man started to say but his face and ears filled with color. He would have faltered were it not for the vixen bringing his hand to her lips and kissing fingers. His heart was purged of all fear and he all but blurted out, "I love you!"

Something was lifted off the vixen's shoulders. Something cold, dark, and crushing that she had held for so long that she didn't realize it was still there. Hearing him say those sweet little words meant almost nothing, but the raw, undiluted energy they sparked within his mind was intoxicating. He meant it with all his heart and more. Fox McCloud, Hero of Lylat, Liberator of Sauria, Vanquisher of the Aparoid Queen, Leader of the Star Fox team, and the man she loved and revered more than any other in the universe, loved her. She embraced his love, letting it fill her until her mind overflowed with his energy.

"I love you, Fox," she replied with a whisper barely audible over the ocean's breath.

His smile broadened though his ears furled. "I should have told you sooner. I was just so worried that-"

She silenced him with a kiss. There would be no more doubt between the two of them, no more fear, no more boundaries! They knew everything there was to know about the other. In the space of two short years, they had shared in everything but the carnal pleasures of the flesh, and that was checked off as of last night. Krystal had opened her heart and soul to the man. She had told him things she'd never told anyone before. Even when she shared the pain of loss for her family, friends, and home, Fox did not waver in the slightest. Instead, he shared with her that pain. That cold, empty feeling of having nothing to go on living for. He too, had felt this pain and with his help, Krystal had finally started to heal.

He was everything she could ever want and so much more. He filled all of her wants, needs, and desires. Could the gods make a more perfect creature than Fox McCloud? She did not know. But she would be grateful and worship him to the end of her days.

She pulled away and almost laughed when she saw the dreamy, almost drunk look on his face. When he recovered she was already on the move. They were alone and time was running out. Though Fox had shown her a night that got them evicted from their hotel room, her hunger was far from satisfied. Without any warning, Krystal slid down the man's frame, admiring his body as she went but only in passing. She had a much bigger prize than any rock-hard pecs or rippling six pack.

Fox could only watch in dumbfounded stupor as the insatiable vixen dropped to her knees. In one swift motion, his blankness was broken but so was his modesty.

"K-Krystal! What are you doing? What if someone sees!?" yelped the man, desperately reaching for his swimming trunks.

Krystal stopped him with just a look. "No one's around," she said, tapping her right temple. "I checked."

"Yeah, but-" Fox stopped as his eyes nearly rolled back into his skull.

The vixen's tongue lapped at the tod's balls, rolling them and playing with them before taking one into her mouth for a gentle suckle. Her heart leapt hearing him moan and give up his silly game of modesty. It didn't take much convincing before a hand reached behind her head, holding her in place… as if she even needed to be restrained. She eagerly wetted his loins, thanking them for the bountiful treats they gifted her the night prior yet also greedily asking for more.

His musk was overwhelming. Even as she prayed for another blessing from them, she hungered for more of it. Her eyes glared at the man's sheath, silently urging his cock to come out and play. Already he was at half-mast and with a little more coaxing, he'd be ready in no time. With a playful hand, she reached up to his manhood. She took it in her soft paw and stroked him slowly and deliberately. Not enough to completely satisfy but just enough to leave him wanting more.

"We… we really shouldn't," Fox tried once more to salvage his modesty. "If someone comes along-"

All at once Krystal stopped. Though he tried to act like that was what he wanted the tod let out a whimper when she did. Krystal cocked an eyebrow. Placing her hands on her shapely rump and swishing her tail behind her, Krystal called his bluff.

"Do you really want me to stop?" she asked, pushing out her breasts until the bikini top she wore about snapped. "Or do you want to empty the rest of your balls down my throat?" The man, for all his earlier protests before, merely nodded. "I thought so," growled the vixen, licking her chops before rewetting her pallet with his sweet taste.

Fox threw his head back and barked with pleasure. He stepped out of his swimming trunks and carefully kicked them away. While she suckled on his loins, the vixen removed the skimpy bikini. Seeing her breasts bounce free was the last straw for the man, and in one heavy surge, his cock sprang free of its shelter, glistening and throbbing in the sunlight.

The sight of Fox's cock in all of its glory gave the woman pause. It was just so… so _big_! The night before, she hadn't allowed herself a moment to appreciate the size of it. Back then, all she knew was it was big and she _needed_ it inside her. Now though, as it loomed over her like the _Great Fox_ does an Arwing, it all became clear as to why she woke up practically dead from the waist down this morning. She cupped his balls with her nose and with one final deep inhale of his manly scent, the vixen engaged her new target.

"How do you keep this from showing in your flightsuit?" asked the vixen, taking hold of the pulsing flesh with both hands.

Fox scratched himself behind his head the way he always did when he was bashful. "It's been a lot harder since you joined the team, I'll admit."

Krystal smirked as she took in every detail, every vein, every inch of the man's cock and committed it to memory. "Are you saying that I turn you on?"

"Just all the damn time," he growled back playfully. "You and that fur-tight body suit of yours."

Krystal's smirk turned to a malicious smile only a vixen could perfect. "You ever indulge yourself to thoughts of me?" she asked, knowing full well what the answer was.

Somehow, Fox's face burned even brighter red. He didn't answer but that's all the "yes" she needed. "That is so cute," she giggled and kissed the man on the tip, eliciting a drop of pre to shoot forth and dribble down his impressive length. "But no more of that. From now on, if you need to empty these little lovelies," Krystal said, fondling his balls, "you come get the real thing."

"But what if-" Fox started as Krystal slapped herself gently on the face with her new favorite toy.

"I'll always make time for you. Just as I know you'll always make time for me," Krystal said, nuzzling the throbbing meat that reached all the way from her muzzle to her hair. "Is that agreeable with you, Captain?"

"Very," growled the man, his shyness evaporating right before her eyes. "Though… it would be more convenient for the both of us if you shared quarters with me."

The vixen's charm shattered and she looked up at him with wide eyes. "Are you… are you asking me to move in with you?"

Fox stroked her on the cheek. "I can help you pack if you like."

The thought of living in the same room as the man brought butterflies to her heart. This was all happening so fast, so suddenly! This was everything she ever wanted! Of course, she would say yes! But the way she said it was much less verbal than it was through action.

Holding her hands behind her back and the man's head against her lips, Krystal fell forward. Fox howled into the air as his cock found its way to the back of his girlfriend's throat. In one swoop, Krystal took him down to his growing knot. His taste was so fresh and primal! Over and over she bobbed up and down him, attempting to suck the man's very soul out as she did. Fox's eyes became lidded and his tongue fell out of his muzzle. His legs shook every time she engulfed his cock in the heavenly warm, wet suction of her muzzle.

Krystal murred as the man gently thrusted into her every time she went down his cock. It was too late to choke the whole thing down as his knot was already the size of a fist. It was a challenge she would have to leave for later, but would conquer with zealous pride. Nevertheless, there was more than plenty fox dick to swallow.

She pulled back and away, exposing his flesh to the warm salty air. Krystal covered his head with her lips and swirled her tongue all around it. The man jerked and gasped and groaned as she worked his sensitive tip. It brought her great pride seeing the man, who was always so composed and in-control, panting and mewling because of her.

The vixen hadn't been in the water today, but already her bikini was sopping wet. She hadn't planned on any of this, but by now she was ready to be thrown down on all fours and used as a breeding bitch right here in the warm sands. A silly thought perhaps, and instead the vixen resigned to finishing the task at hand. A quick dip in the ocean would erase the evidence of the tod marking her as his territory with his thick cum. Then they can be on their way to head back to-

"Enough!"

The man's harsh tone sent a jolt of fear down her spine that tingled in her womanhood. With all the care and grace of a Sharpclaw, Krystal found herself back on her feet and her bikini laying at her feet. Before Krystal could ask what was wrong or what he was doing, Fox lifted the woman like she weighed nothing. Not wanting to fall, Krystal wrapped her arms around his neck as something poked at her hips. Wide-eyed, she stared at the man. A green fire now burned within his eyes. It all became clear to the vixen just a moment too late.

With her body suddenly falling, Krystal was gored upon the man's cock. Her voice howled into the distance as she was filled to the knot. Her claws dug into the man's bare back, nearly piercing the skin. Just one thrust in and already she felt a blissful climax. It was so raw, so primal, so savage what he just did to her… and she _loved it._

Fox held her in suspended in air with his mighty arms. His hips pumped his cock into her with a pace and ferocity that would have broken a lesser woman. All the while, Krystal moaned and cried out his name. Gods and goddesses above he felt so fucking good! She surrendered to him without even a struggle, submitting to the man and his will.

Minutes fell away like seconds to the vixen. The tide, which was only just able to lap at their feet, was rushing past them before long, all the while Krystal's pussy was ravaged. She lost count of her own orgasms, as now her blissful convulsions were happing one after the other. Krystal could only imagine what it was like for the man as her womanhood loosened and tightened almost with every thrust, desperate to continue this high and milk the man's cock for every drop of his cum.

The man himself seemed to have acquired infinite stamina. Almost half an hour had passed and still he held her, still he ravaged her. His own relief remained unobtainable in comparison to Krystal's who he could feel with every seize and convulsion of her nethers. He had become a man possessed. Desperate in search of his own release.

Their hips now wetly clapped together, as Krystal swung out, came down and bounced off his body. Every time they collided, she could feel his knot desperately try to enter her and tie them like beasts in the wild. It was so large and massive that if Fox managed to actually fit such a thing inside her, it would be hours before she was free. Yet as her lust drunken mind contemplated the idea, she couldn't think of any real downside to it. Quite the opposite in fact; the more his fat knot spread her, the more she wanted to swallow it whole.

As she came down now, the vixen would swing her hips into his and constrict her legs around his body like a python. It hurt like hell and Krystal was sure she would tear, but she soldiered on anyway. The promise of being tied to Fox, taking his massive canine cock to the very hilt and feeling it unleash load after load into her fertile womb was worth a little pain.

Sensing her compliance only fueled the man. He lashed out with his teeth, taking her by the throat and nearly bruising her with his mark. He slammed into her once… twice… and on the third time he gave her everything.

"Haaa! Ah! AHH!" cried the vixen as finally, the knot was in.

Like pulling the trigger of his blaster, Fox shot off into the vixen, spraying her sore depths with his seed; filling them to the brim. Neither one of them cared that this would very well lead to pregnancy. If anything, that just made it all the more real for them. Surge after surge of cum filled her depths. Feeling so much of his hot essence sow her womanhood ignited another orgasm within her that burned hotter and brighter with every rope the man unloaded.

"F-Fox…" meweled the vixen as she gasped for air.

"Yes, Krystal?" asked the man, body trembling with exhaustion now that he'd finally planted his seed.

"I love you!"

Fox was unable to withstand the drain on his body and soon fell back. He did everything in his power to soften their fall but with their bodies attached at the hip, it was a very rough and awkward landing. Whatever pain he may have felt was lost as his loins continued to douse the vixen's insides. His panted for air while he gazed up at the vixen now riding him like a weary steed.

Being filled more deeply and completely in her entire life did not mean she was done with the man. Bracing herself against the man's belly, Krystal rocked herself around his knot, savoring the sweet friction his manhood made against her abused walls.

"A-Ah… F-Fox," she slurred out like a drunkard, her eyes lidded and tongue hanging out lazily. "It's so warm!"

Krystal was granted another blissful climax but it was hardly even an afterthought now. She was completely and utterly spent. With a final look around to see if they were still alone, Krystal laid down on her beloved tod. Despite his own exhaustion, the man did not leave her wanting. His hands roamed her back, rubbing, scratching, and petting as they went. His lips dotted her face, neck, and muzzle with tender licks and kisses. If it weren't for the mind-cracking orgasms, Fox's sweet, sweet aftercare would definitely be her favorite part.

It was nearly two hours before the foxes came untied. In that time they were late to their rendezvous and they were nearly caught by some tourists who thankfully saw them from a distance and went to find their own private spot without ever realizing just how compromised they were. For the first few days the rest of the crew could only wonder why Fox and Krystal seemed to be so much more relaxed and overall happier. It wasn't until the banging from the Captain's quarters woke them all up in the dead of night did they realize why.

And it came as no surprise to anyone.


End file.
